


GrimmsMockingjay's Random McKirk Writings

by GrimmsMockingjay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, McKirk things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmsMockingjay/pseuds/GrimmsMockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>random writings made on Tumblr for Mckirk under the username(s) : GrimmsMockingjay / GrimmKirkMcCoy.<br/>Vary in Length.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Until the Stars Burn Out"  
> When Jim promises himself to Bones, he does it with five simple words.

When Jim promises himself to Bones, he does it with five simple words:

                                       ”  _ **Until the stars burn out**_  “

Laying back on a grassy hill overlooking San Francisco, which has the clearest view of a starry sky not obscured by artificial lights, Jim speaks the words into the night after a peaceful silence has settled between the two men; who only truly understood their feelings when Khan nearly tore them apart forever.

"Until the stars burn out, Bones. I’ll love you until the stars burn out and then some… I just - I want you there, with me."


	2. Come Find Me (when you wake up)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge of Tomorrow Mckirk!AU

**_Live. Die. Repeat._ **

_"Come find me when you wake up!"_  
“What?”  
“Come find me -“ 

Jim Kirk wakes up with a yell; to find himself lying on top of a small sea of duffle bags with his hands cuffed. Sitting up awkwardly he looks around, confused. Hasn’t he been here before?

"Get up Maggot!"

A voice yells from above him, and Jim has to wince of the volume of it, his head still pounding something furious. Looking around, Jim catches sight of a double decker bus; on the side is a war poster featuring a face he now recognised as Sergeant Leonard McCoy.

_'Come find me when you wake up'_

Jim swallowed as he remembered the older mans southern lilted voice, seconds before he had ‘died’ and ended up back here again. He needed to find the battle hero of Verdant, needed to understand what was happening to him. He needed to find Leonard McCoy.


	3. You Are Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Little Piece From Jim's Perspective.

_You are home._

It’s a weird feeling, when you finally come to this realization; while you are lying awake and are being soothed not only by the quiet breathing of the body next to yours, but also by the soft breathing of the little girl who has lightened both of your once dark worlds.

You think you should be scared; after all, this all seems too good to be true for a farm boy who made a name for himself in a back end town known as Riverside, Iowa.  


But here you are, and here they are - and you find you don’t mind having it this way.

The humming of the ship surrounds them all; it’s noise heightened by the silence of the room.

In a few hours that will all change, as you and he prepare for the day while trying to convince the little girl that getting porridge down your front is not a good idea when daddy and Pops have to go to work.

Mixing captaincy with fatherhood was always going to be hard.

But with a partner who loves you just as much as your little girl, after taking care of her when you were unable to be what she needed while you built yourself back up, and a command crew who was family to you all - it was easier than you thought to mix both roles and become something more.

To become the man that your father and Christopher Pike would be proud of.


End file.
